As the capabilities of mobile user devices (e.g., smart phones and tablet computers) have proliferated, it has become increasingly difficult for the makers of such mobile user devices (e.g., mobile phone manufacturers) and service providers (e.g., wireless carriers) to control how the various capabilities of mobile user devices are used. For example, many mobile user devices now have the ability to acquire location-based data (e.g., global positioning services (“GPS”) data), capture photographs, access the Internet via WiFi, access network-based services (e.g., email services), store personal information, and perform other functions with little or no third party control or regulation (e.g., with little or no oversight by the mobile user device makers and/or service providers).
On one hand, these uncontrolled capabilities of mobile user devices provide users thereof with flexibility, increased productivity, and enjoyment. However, they can sometimes be problematic from a user's privacy point of view. For example, many users enjoy downloading and installing applications (“apps”) onto mobile user devices. These applications often utilize the various uncontrolled capabilities of a mobile user device (e.g., by accessing personal information stored by the mobile user device, enabling a hardware component of the mobile user device, accessing a web browsing history stored by the mobile user device, etc.). Some applications even transmit data generated and/or stored by the mobile user device to remote servers for processing, remote storage, and/or distribution to third parties. Such activity is often performed unbeknownst to the user.
In an attempt to alleviate privacy concerns and to absolve itself of legal liability, an application developer or provider may require a user to agree to a privacy policy before the user can install a particular application on a mobile user device. The privacy policy may attempt to disclose the various ways in which the application and/or application developer or provider will acquire, use, disclose, and/or manage data generated and/or stored by the mobile user device. The privacy policy may additionally or alternatively attempt to disclose the various ways in which the application may utilize the various features (e.g., hardware capabilities) of the mobile user device. However, privacy policies in general are lengthy, complex, and confusing. Hence, the vast majority of users agree to the privacy policies without even attempting to read them and are therefore unaware of the potentially invasive activities that the application may perform.